A Chance Not Taken
by Culcarien
Summary: Who will Hermione Granger choose? My response for the WIKTT Thou Shall Not Challenge
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Not Taken

_Author's note & Disclaimer: All hail the great JKR... I own nothing, but play with her characters for fun. This is my humble attempt responding to WIKTT's Thou Shall Not challenge issued by Andrian. I would love feedback, especially constructive ones. Thanks._

Chapter 1

Severus Snape finished yet another bottle of Firewhiskey as an empty bottle joined its brethren on the floor for the house elves to pick up in the morning. As he threw the shot glass against the wall, he wondered once again how it's possible for one woman to creep into his heart and hurt him more than even the Dark Lord could. He was truly a bitter man. 

True, he had always been a bitter man, but since the fall of Voldemort, he has finally received the accolades long overdue - including the prestigious Order of Merlin - 1st class. And finally, after many years of waiting, the DADA position was his. Despite his new post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he still maintained a private lab for him to continue his research in the field of potions making. While his Potions Master replacement was more than capable of teaching the potions curriculum at Hogwarts, he was not in the league of Severus Snape when it comes to the field. The general consensus of the wizarding population now treated this man as the silent hero, the valiant spy, the man of mystery, and to witches within marriageable age, a man who needed the love and care of a good woman. Despite all this, it doesn't mean a thing when the sun goes down and he's all alone by himself all night.

He'd find himself at the end of the day sitting in his personal chambers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thinking about the love he could have had, yet lost. He didn't realize or let alone understand how the irritating (and yes, she was indeed irritating, all that foolish hand waving at every single question he'd every ask for seven long years) know-it-all had broken through the impenetrable walls to his heart, bypassed all his cleverly placed remarks of disdain, tolerated his sarcastic temper, and placed him in a state he had never been before. He adored and hated her at the same time. He loved her enough to let her pursue her goals and dreams away from Hogwarts at the expense of a possible future together. He hated her when she chose _ him_, of all people, to bestow her hand in marriage. Of course, she was not simply just a know-it-all now, but have grown into a confident and lovely woman. She is now one a brilliant mediwitch, one of the brightest and most famous witches known in the wizarding world and is married to one of his most hated people in his existence.

The department head of Potion and Plant Poisoning at St. Mungo's stifled a yawn as she wrapped up her work for the evening. Today was her son's birthday, and she did not want to be late getting home. James would be 5 this year, and the gang had been frantically preparing for her son's birthday party. Hagrid had hinted days earlier that he would bring with him a "surprise", and while he always had good intentions, things just never turn out the way things planned. Knowing Harry and Ron, little James would certainly not be bereft of his first toy broom this year, the Little Broom Deluxe with cushioning charm released earlier this year by the makers of professional brooms like the Firebolt XP owned by Harry, seeker of the England National Quidditch team. Since Harry and Ron was in all but blood the closest thing she had to a wizarding family, James' birthdays had always been full of redhead Weasleys and a growing continent of Potters. While most had expected Harry and Ginny to marry, it was Lavender Brown who eventually became Mrs. Harry Potter. Ginny, on the other hand, had married former werewolf Remus Lupin cured of his lycanthropy. From the way Ginny's pregnancy is going, James will soon have a new "cousin" to play with. 

*At the way things are going, we'll have enough Potters and Weasleys for two Quidditch teams in a few more years.*

A barn owl ruffling his feathers landed gracefully in front of her on a nearby perch startled her out of her train of thought. Giving the owl a treat, she untied the package, signed the receipt, and the owl went on its way. The package was already wrapped, and as she smiled to herself, she wondered how her son would react to such a gift. She had ordered a beginner's set of potion making for her son from the Magical Tykes Company, and given his hours of fascination watching her brew potions at home, she hoped he would love the gift. It seemed typical for a woman like Hermione to buy something like that for her child, and yet James's father does not share her sentiment as he had expressed his opinion earlier.

*'Mione, our child is only five. Surely he should have fun toys, something besides reading and thinking about making potions. He should be playing Quidditch instead, or maybe bond with a few magical creatures.*

Her husband just doesn't understand. Despite the fact they love each other dearly, they have very different expectations for their son. While she wanted him to be learned and happy, she didn't appreciate all those wild stunts her husband keeps pulling often in her opinion which might endanger their son. For one second, her mind drifted to an unrealistic fantasy where James' father was Severus, how he would feel about her gift to her son. *First of all, our son would not be called James, that's for sure.* Shaking her head in hopes of clearing away the traitorous thoughts, she continued on her way.

Over the years, these thoughts would creep into her mind and she would attempt to exorcise them with thoughts of her husband and family. Her relationship with Severus had been short in length, yet in her mind would last a lifetime. As she put up the wards to her office for the evening with her son's birthday present in hand, she walked towards St. Mungo's apparition area, allowing her mind to wander once more to the far corners where her memories lay. 

_It was my seventh year at Hogwarts, and despite all expectations, I wasn't made head girl. I just just a little bit disappointed, but I hadn't minded much once the reason was explained to me. Madam Pomfrey had graciously allowed me to apprentice with her for extra credit this year, since I have finally decided after long and careful thought to be a mediwitch, I would not have been able to perform all the duties of the Head Girl at the same time with mys studies and the internship. Thus, soothed that the problem was not my incompetence, I was relieved. The idea of doing research and helping people appealed to me, and while I studied for my N.E.W.Ts, I periodically spent most of my spare time in the Hospital Wing observing Madam Pomfrey treating her patients. Once in a while, I would be asked to stay overnight to watch over patients who needed overnight care, and thus, on a dark and stormy night, sat on a bed reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History._

_Sometime shortly after midnight, the chime outside Madam Pomfrey's office began to rang. Periodically, the residents of Hogsmeade would come to the castle seeking emergency aid, and as I flooed Madam Pomfrey's fireplace to inform her of an incoming patient, I immediately shrunk my bag of supplies and proceeded down to the front gates of the castle, in case any extra help was needed. When I got there, I couldn't believe what I saw. _

_I've heard of Professor's Snape's contribution to the Order, yet I've never seen him in physical pain. He was convulsing on the ground in extreme pain, and I could see his hand tremor under all this stress. Yet, all this time, he did not make a sound, and as he looked at me without his usual glare and snarl, as if he was too exhausted to even act out his usual demeanor. As I tried to lift him up, he tried to shrug me off in an attempt to stand on his own. Unfortunately, he was not strong enough and collapsed into my waiting arms._

With a soft pop, Hermione apparated and arrived in front of her current residence and her husband's family home. As she thought about the address of 12 Grimmauld Place, the house appeared before her eyes. She had spent much time and effort to renovate the house after she married. Over the years, the family replaced Kreacher with another house elf, with the agreement that he be paid and have time off regularly, a firm stipulation from the mistress of the household. 

As she walked through the foyer after greeting the house elf and handing the package to him, Sirius Black swept her in his arms, kissed her soundly, and greeted her.

"Hermione. You look exhausted. Long Day?" 

"Yes Sirius. It's been hectic. But I'm just glad I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance Not Taken

Chapter 2

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with balloons and banners celebrating James' fifth birthday. While Sirius and the rest of the guests were downstairs, Hermione decided to return to her quarters to freshen up before joining the rest of the guests at the party. She looked around her parlor for a brief moment, taking in the sight of endless bookshelves with books she had painstakingly collected with careful thought, and smiled to herself as she contemplated how different her life was from all the other married women of her social circle. With Sirius' restored fortune after his exoneration for the murders of Peter Pettigrew as well as the muggles in that dreaded attack years ago, there was no need for her to work at all. Further, she did not have to work as a mediwitch working long shifts all the time. Yet she felt her job was fulfilling which gave her a lot of job satisfaction. Changing out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable, she returned downstairs where she found her son not with his father and the guests, but curled up in his favorite couch in the study, reading. He had an intense expression in his face as he read which blocked out the rest of the world. He reminded her so much like herself from his love of reading to the expressions of intensity while clutching the book as if his life depended on it.

"James, honey, it's time for you to open your presents! Don't you want to play with with Junior and Lily? They're all waiting for us." Harry Jr. and Lily are the twins the Potters gave birth to several years before. James had been playing with them for as long as he could remember.

"Just one more page, Mommy. Just one more!" The little boy pulled his book to himself again as he tried to finish the page as quick as he could. The book was a gift from Charlie Weasley, who bought him the book after their trip to the magical zoo a few weeks back. Ever since then, he and the book had been inseparable. Finally, after a long sigh, James carefully inserted his bookmark in the book and placed the book lovingly back on his bookshelf (decorated with dragons that move from side to side). He held his mother's hand as they walked in to the room of bustling people.

Tons of wrapping paper debris and several hours later, Hermione and Sirius retired to their quarters for the evening after tucking a sleepy James to bed despite his weak protests that he can stay awake longer. Hermione loved watching Sirius care for his son. It showed her a side of him which made her love him more. However, despite how much she loved her husband, it didn't fix her current problem.

The master and mistress of the noble house of Black had been trying unsuccessfully to have another child. It seemed strange to Hermione, if not other fertility doctors at St. Mungo's why she was having this problem. She thought back on the time when James was conceived, and wondered why it was so difficult to have another child.

_Although it was years ago, I still remembered it like it was yesterday. _

_For my apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey, I had to routinely assist in the making of various potions used in the hospital wing which gave me plenty of opportunity to come into contact with Professor Snape throughout my last year at Hogwarts. I wouldn't say he turned into a totally different person while we were brewing potions in the dungeon, but the snarkiness and the sarcastic humor actually changed into clever wit, and I fondly remembered my time spent with him. _

_We would spend our evenings discussing all sorts of fascinating subjects, from potions to muggle literature to modern philosophy. We would have lively arguments taking different points of view, and although he would challenge my ideas, he'd never belittle them. During the day, he remained the hard to approach dreaded Potion Master of Hogwarts, but during the time when I was with him alone, I met my intellectual equal._

_That was perhaps when my infatuation with him began. I began to see past the appearance and the demeanor of Professor Snape, and saw him instead, as Severus, the hero who risked his life again and again for a world where he was branded as a traitor and treated with wariness and distrust. I felt compelled to defend him in front of Harry and Ron when they would say something insulting about him. How could they continually insult and hurt him when he was summoned by the Dark Lord weekly? Of course, they never saw Severus in pain. They simply saw him as the "lousy greasy git who made their life a living hell". I have, on a number of occasions, was awakened by the tell-tale chime of Madam Pomfrey's bell outside her office and tended to Severus' many wounds until the mediwitch arrived._

_Not once did Severus ever thanked me, but I knew, deep down, that all the thanks I needed was the fact that I could bring him a small measure of comfort in his hour of need. And so, we continued to associate with one another. He would always address me as Miss Granger, and I would continue to call him Professor Snape, although deep down inside, he was always Severus to me._

_Until one day, it changed._

Sirius could tell Hermione was off in her own little world every time her eyes looked far away without much focus. He loved her more and more over the course of their marriage, and he worried about her mental well being after their unsucessful quest to have another child. Every day to him was a blessing. He had never expected to be able to have a family, let alone a beautiful wife who loved him and a wonderful child who insisted on hearing a bedtime story every night. 

He didn't understand why Hermione insisted on working at St. Mungo's. He had more than enough money from his recovered estates for them to live as people of leisure for the rest of their lives. James needed a full time mother, and if he himself would admit it, wanted his wife to be like other wives. Perhaps a vacation was necessary. They could get away, and then maybe for once Hermione would relax and let nature take its course. Although it's been a dream of his to have many children, he'd settle for a happy family. Tugging her hand to get her attention, he guided her back on their bed to settle in for the night. Tomorrow, he promised, he was going to get her mind away from daydreams, and back to reality_._

_Author's note: Here's Chapter 2. If you've read this far, then certainly you can review. Thanks for reading and I love feedback!_


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance Not Taken

Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was very concerned with the well being of one Hermione Granger Black. After escorting Hermione out of her office after their usual monthly luncheon, Minerva was worried about her former charge. She felt heartbroken watching Hermione cry about her lack of success at having another child especially since the conception of her firstborn, James, happened so quickly with her relationship with Sirius. Minerva loved the couple, and despite her initial reservation to request help from unlikely quarters, she deemed the happiness of her former student more important than the inconvenience of one scowling DADA professor and renowned Potions Master.

Severus was finally left alone after a hectic week of teaching. It was a horrible week, filled with cauldrons exploding and dunderheads misbehaving. He was about to _accio_ the familiar bottle of firewhiskey when there was a loud knock at his door.

'Why don't they all just go away!!!' thought Severus as he dragged himself to the door and opened it. He was expecting Albus to once again come in and meddle in his affairs, but was surprised to find Minerva McGonagall instead.

"May I come in Severus?"

An exasperated sigh was heard, and with a wave of his hand, his guest entered his private chambers.

"Seriously, you might want to light at least a fire in here. It's absolutely cold and dreary in here." Sitting down in one of the plush velvet chairs in the cold dark room, Minerva watched Severus pour himself shots of firewhiskey one after another, and was disheartened with his behavior.

"It suits the bat-like persona I have in front of the students. But besides offering criticisms of my decor, certainly there must be something you wanted?" Nursing yet another shot of firewhiskey, he sat in the only other chair left in the room, right next to the cold and unlit fireplace.

"Yes, Severus - There is actually something I need to talk about you about." Minerva felt out of place talking about such personal matters like the Black's problem, but again, she focused only on the wellbeing of her former pupil which strengthened her resolve. "It involves Hermione Black."

Taking a deep breath, Severus disguised his surprise beneath his usual expressionless demeanor. Damn that woman constantly staying in his mind after all these years. Every night he would yearn for her, and it was painful for people to talk about her especially after her 'relationship' with Black. Of all people, why Black! Not that Potter or his sidekick Weasley was any better, but he would have understood the logic behind either of his former students. But that lecher Black took advantage of Hermione, _ his Hermione_, at her most vulnerable moment and now she was the mother of Black's spawn. He couldn't understand why the rest of the school or any of the professors allowed for the two to marry. Black molested a student, and instead of punishing him, they allowed him to marry her! Mentally shaking his head, he addressed the deputy headmistress.

"So what does this have to do with the former miss know-it-all? Did she and Black have a fight and now she wants to poison him?" Silently, he wished that was the case. If it would mean for one brief yet wonderful second he would have her. If he had the chance, he would do much worse than poisoning that sorry excuse of a wizard. 

"I really wish you would just drop the animosity between you and Sirius, Severus. Certainly after decades you'd try to be civil with each other? But before I continue Severus, you must give me your word that you will be discreet about the matter we are about to discuss."

A long look from Severus was the end of that matter.

"My dear lady, I'm by nature a Slytherin. We are by nature discreet." Getting up to pour himself a third drink of the night, he continued. "So out with it Minerva, no need to run around corners." He watched as Minerva take another long breath, as if trying to gather last minute courage.

"I need you to allow Hermione space to work on brewing a fertility potion here at Hogwarts." Getting up, she walked to his liquor cabinet and poured herself a shot of firewhiskey as well.

"I beg your pardon, but certainly it's a little late for you to consider having a baby, Minerva." He knew it was Hermione that would need the potion, yet he couldn't help himself slip out that quip.

"Not for me, you Slytherin Git! For Hermione herself!" From her display of anger, Severus can spot the feline tendencies of Minerva's animagus form subconsciously emerging. He wondered when the lady was going to scratch him with her claws.

"You'd assume since she works at St. Mungo's she'd be able to brew a fertility potion there. She's a mediwitch, for Merlin's sake. And further, doesn't she already have a spawn of Black's already?" Deciding it's safer to get some physical distance away from the irritated woman, he relocated to stand behind the high backed velvet chair he was sitting on.

"She's tried the standard ones already. The one she wants to brew is a little… _obscure._ She feels it's better to brew it away from other people – and there's no other place in the world as safe as Hogwarts. And further, some families Severus actually want more than one child." Getting up to leave his chambers, she turned around and addressed him. "Now, you will cease your complaining, and when she comes in next week and ask to use your potion's lab to brew her potion, you will accept and show a shadow of the upbringing and manners your parents have taught you when you were young. And if you do anything of the sort that upsets the poor child, I will personally make sure that your life will be indeed a miserable existence." Minerva walked out of Severus' chamber without looking back. A controlled slam of the door followed her departure. 

********************************

_Author's Notes: Hi Everyone! Thanks for actually finishing Chapter 3 of A Chance not Taken. I know I was supposed to update, but I was otherwise engaged in real life obligations, and then I took a trip. But I'm back now, and Chapter 4 will be online soon – I'm just half done so far. Anyways, please press that lovely button call review on the left side, just to give me some constructive comments and let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance Not Taken

Chapter 4

Sirius Black thought he had it all figured out. He had spent the day consulting with his financial advisors, and after wrapping up some last minute housekeeping matters had booked a trip for his family overseas to see the colonies - the United States of America. He had even consulted his wife's supervisor at St. Mungo's to secure leave for Hermione for the duration of their journey. Apparently, her boss was unaware of their problems of trying to conceive another child, and agreed wholeheartedly for Hermione to have an extended leave to create "another miracle of life". Sirius left the hospital in a hopeful mood that this trip will be the answer to their problems. Perhaps during the trip Hermione will rethink her priorities and decide to be a stay at home mother taking care of James and their future newborn. Filled with hope and anticipation, he briskly headed home where he was sure Hermione would be delighted by his foresight and thoughtfulness.

Hermione Black just returned to the Master Bedroom after tucking in James for the evening after reading him a bedtime story. Instead of finding her husband in their bedroom, she found brochures and tickets to the portkey station for the colonies, and smiled at his thoughtfulness. After looking through the package of information left on her vanity table, she realized there was no way she could get leave from the hospital before their departure date. Turning around, she found her husband sitting on the bed looking at her expectantly.

"So, Hermione, what do you think?" 

Climbing onto their bed, she hugged him and leaned her head on his broad shoulder while sighing.

"It's wonderful Sirius. Really. But I just don't think St. Mungo's will give me leave on such a short notice. Maybe we can postpone the trip for a couple of months? We've a new shipment of potions coming in next week and they need someone there to check for contaminated batches - " She was hushed by her husband with a long, deep kiss.

"Hush, darling. I've had it all figured out. I've already cleared it with your supervisor. He says there's no problem for you to take some time off while we try to have another baby. It'll be great!" Unbeknownst to the unsuspecting male, Hermione was turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"You.. you did WHAT? How dare you!" Sensing something isn't entirely right here, Sirius was startled to find his usually sweet tempered wife looking like she wants to kill him.

"What do you mean? How dare I what, Hermione? I was only trying to be a thoughtful husband."

Hermione was mentally counting to ten while restraining herself from throttling her husband of five plus years. She could feel her heart pulse through her veins, but realized killing her husband is not an answer.

"Thoughtful? Don't you ever have any tact Sirius? What will my colleagues at St. Mungo's think? Oh, Hermione Black can't handle the stress of working and being a mother, so she gets her husband to get leave to run away on a vacation while real researchers work?" Realizing she probably cannot prevent throttling her husband if she remains in close proximity of his self righteous face, she got off the bed and sat on the loveseat across the room. "Even if I'm not talking about that, how dare you tell them I'm having problems having another baby! Didn't we have James quick enough for you? One time, Sirius! One time was all it took!" Sobbing, she summoned a handkerchief in an effort to wipe the tears from her ashen face.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this. I don't want a world renowned doctor, I want a caring wife and a devoted mother for my son."

Hermione felt as if she had been slapped. Finally, all the years of charades they've been carefully sidestepping have crumbled. She knew deep down Sirius didn't approve of her working at St. Mungos, but she thought he understood her desire to help others and make a difference in the world. But now it is clear he would rather have a trophy wife than what she really is inside.

"It's not the first day you've known me Sirius. You know I could never be like Lavender or Ginny - I'm not happy just puttering around the house. And even if we are going to have another child, that won't automatically turn me to be a Molly Weasley. Why can't you love me for what I am instead of trying to change me?" Getting off the loveseat, she shrugged resignedly and headed towards the door. She had no intention of sleeping in their bed tonight.

A pair of strong arms held her back as she felt her husband hugged her from behind. However, to her it did not feel like a sign of affection. Rather, it was clearly a gesture of being possessed like an object. Struggling to break loose, she knew her attempts were futile as she feel her husband's grip tightened. She would never escape his hold on her this way. Sighing with resignation, she decided not to fight, and just accept this along with her husband's other faults. After all, didn't she promise to love him with all his faults at their binding ceremony years ago?

"Please Hermione, please don't go. I'm sorry you're hurt. I seriously thought it would make you happy taking some time off from your work." Stroking her hair, Sirius looked actually pained, and that self-righteous look was wiped off his now concerned face. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he continued. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, alright? We can wait, and when the time is right, try to have another baby then." He drew her back into their bed, where he cradled her in his arms. "It's just that sometimes I am so selfish. I keep thinking my happiness will slip away, and my life will be wasted like the time I spent in Azkaban. It is so wrong of me to treat you any less than the treasure that you are. Please, please... forgive me." Burying his head in her shoulder, Sirius cried. Hermione could not bear to hear her husband in pain, and felt affirmed that her decision to marry him was a right one. He has done so much good for the Order, why should he not be happy? And if that means they have another baby, then that's what she'd do.

"It's alright darling... it's over now. We'll go on that trip like you want Sirius. Since you've already got my leave from work, we should go - James will love it." Softly combing through his hair with her hands, she decided she will do no matter what it takes to make him happy.

"Oh Hermione... I love you." Kissing her passionately once more, Sirius held her close before going to sleep. Given what had happened he felt it was better not to try and initiate relations tonight even if he was interested. It was better for his wife to calm down and try to conceive another day.

********************************

_Author's notes: Here's Chapter 4... I know there's no Severus in this Chapter, but I felt we need to see the inner relationships of the Blacks before we continue with the drama. Now that I've written the chapter, please do your part and submit a review! Go press that GO! Button. No need to be shy._

_And now, without further ado, responses from reviews!_

_fidda-fletcher: Thanks. I'm glad you like. If you like Angst... stay tuned for more!_

_Eggnogfanatic: Yes, it was constructive! And I'm working on it. I'm getting in touch with a beta as I finish typing this. If she's willing... I promise the atrocities of horrible grammar will decrease exponentially. I know I shouldn't publish this chapter before getting a beta, but shucks, I'm impatient. Hope this chapter wasn't too unbearable. And thanks for reading. I hope it gets better._

_devotcha92: Wow! You reviewed every chapter! I feel so loved - and you think you know the father huh? We'll wait and see. Thanks for reading._

_Daintress: I'll try to be ashamed that real life has be otherwise engaged... and yes, I'll try your suggestion next time over my previous chapters. Thanks for your input, and I'll be sure to look over your fics._


End file.
